Letter
by FearlessTiger
Summary: Sequel to Only Way. After a year, Po finally realizes that he desperately needs to make Tigress understand one thing... And he tells her in a letter.


Letter

**AN: Hiii! *Waves* You know me, right? Gooood! Okay, you might like what I have to say... This is a sequel to Only Way! Yay! (Well, I've made you laugh with my drabbles, now it's time for some angsty stuff too) Cause... Ya know... I feel like it. XD Goodie, goodie. Now, I don't know how many of you believed the ending was confusing (it had a deeper meaning), but, if you want to understand the plot of the whole thing... Run along and read that one first! ^^ This one is written from Po's point of view as well (funny guys can have a broken heart too :3 ) but it's written as a letter and it's a bit more positive. Also, if Po seems a bit OOC.. This is angst, fellas! I can't have him talk about noodles! Anyways... I hope you guys like this letter. We'll see if Tigress answers it... in time. ;p**

**Disclaimer: Writing this story made me feel so depressed I'm actually going to admit... Nooooooooooooo... :P**

Letter

_''I __**need**__ you to live on with your life.''_

_''Why don't you just __**surrender**__?''_

_''That is not an option.''_

_''You know what? It's your life and you can do anything you want with it.''_

_''I don't wish to be out of your life. I just don't want you to tear your soul apart...''_

_''Yes. I do hate you. Actually, hate is an understatement...''_

_''__**I will always love you.**__''_

_''__**I wish I never met you!**__''_

''NO!'' Po screamed, waking up in the most horrible way possible. He was breathing heavily as he brought himself into a sitting position, still not realizing what was wrong. The panda felt the sweat on his forehead, which, at first, he found quite bizarre: summer was coming to an end, while the wind announced autumn's arrival.

However, Po's head fell like the dying leaves outside his window, when he remembered the painful nightmare that had interrupted his once peaceful slumber. As always, it was _her_.

It had been a year since her departure. A year since that day... The day that still felt so unreal for him. It felt so far away, like the claws of a demon that he never wanted to reach, but he was always followed by. Like the death of the most beautiful angel in the skies, who could never come back to life, no matter how passionate and true people's prayers were.

Sometimes, the Dragon Warrior dared to try to believe that he was living a nightmare. A nightmare that he hoped to end soon. And he dared to imagine how he would wake up, startled, to the sight of the most beautiful creature in the world shaking him violently, ready to fight his fears away.

He had always known who the leader was in his and Tigress' relationship. It had been clear as crystal, ever since the beginning. The feline was happy to lead and, as long as her decisions were not unreasonable, Po was happy to follow the rules. It had always been like that, and they were more than exalted to have each other.

However, both Master Tigress and the Dragon Warrior made mistakes. Sometimes, one would fail (and it usually was Po), and other times, they would both hurt each other, intentionally or not. But their bond was too strong for it to alter just because of that, and the two lovers always solved their problems... _together_.

But now, they were apart. And Po was sure that both he and Tigress felt miserable without each other. The possibility of one of them being hurt, or even killed, was always going to exist and, concerning Po, he was worried _sick_ about his lover. Every day. _Every single day_.

Suddenly, something happened. The Dragon Warrior ceased to think and not even one word crossed his tormented mind. He just sat on his comfortable bed, staring at each one of the walls in his room, taking in every single detail. Their colour, their simplicity, their perfection. For the first time, he realized how difficult it must have been for them to sustain the weight of the whole Jade Palace.

But then again, Po thought, every single wall in the room had another one next to it. So did its neighbour. And it went on and on... Until eternity.

The panda left his warm bed and used his chubby feet to walk around his bedroom. He touched one single wall with his paw and then traced it along the second and the third as he walked, only to reach the same place once again. Then, he inhaled, marveling at the perfection of it all. A closed space. Walls made out of rock. And yet, he could breathe. He could live.

Po then went over to his window, the chilly air making him shudder for a few moments. He calmly eyed the massive tree that rested its branches on the edge of his small window. Its leaves were yellow, or red, or orange and most of them had fallen, forming a colourful, soft pile on the cold ground.

The panda reached out and grabbed one leaf, struggling not to break it. He then dropped it on the floor, and looked at it for a few seconds, before leaning over the edge of his window, to eye the multitude of leaves that had fallen.

Po gawked at everything he was realizing. That one, sole leaf... It looked lost. Abandoned.

The others, though... They were beautiful, and each one of them was part of that wondrous miracle of nature. They all _belonged_ there. Whenever one fell, the others fell along with it. And when one grew back, it never was the only one.

As for the tree... It always remained in its place. And maybe there weren't other trees _next to it_, but they were somewhere else. And that was the way it was meant to be, because even a tree could move to one certain place if it wanted to. Po was sure of it. No matter how far away, that tree would always have others that were just like it. That stood in place during the coldest winter, that never bowed in front of the wind. And... In a way... They always knew where the other was.

The Dragon Warrior stopped to think about the last sentence that crossed his mind. He then gasped, his heart pounding with an overwhelming hope. Maybe... Just maybe...

Without even questioning himself or his sudden revelation, the panda ran over to his small desk, tripping on his own feet in his hurry, and rapidly lighted a candle as he grabbed a sheet of paper and a small pen.

_''To my tiger,''_ he wrote, and, at first, he didn't really know what to say. But then, his feelings empowered him and Po decided to write exactly what he felt. And he was sure that Tigress was going to understand and cherish his letter... She was just awesome like that, he thought, and started to fill the letter with every word he'd wanted to tell his lover for a year...

_''First of all... I want to tell you I love you. And wow... I haven't said this in so long and it still comes out so easily... Maybe because it's true. So, so true._

_Also, I wanted to apologize. You have no idea how miserable I feel for what I told you... All that when you needed me most. I hope you can understand that I didn't mean__** any**__ of it. I'm so sorry... And, in a way, I feel that I don't deserve you anymore, after that. You made me promise you that I'll never betray you... But I did. I acted immature and stupid. And, most of all, selfish, and I am so ashamed of myself._

_However. I cannot help but wonder: when are you going to stop this madness? Leaving everything you've left behind aside (although that includes thousands of people who admired you), you are putting yourself in danger __**for nothing**__. Absolutely nothing. You are a narcissistic person and there's nothing bad about that (you do know I love it), until it comes to this. You are a rebel as well, and that's not bad, either. Until it comes to this. You would rather get yourself killed than succumb to something for once in your life? Where's the logic in that?_

_You love yourself. I do, too. And yet, there you go, __**on your own**__, trying to escape something that's bigger than you. Losing honorably makes you a winner. You, of all people, should know that._

_In fact, considering your intelligence, loyalty and pure awesomeness, I'm surprised you're not back already. How much longer will it take for you to realize that what you're doing is wrong?_

_To be honest, I am so __**sick**__ of just staying here and worrying about you. So, so sick of it. I would want to go where you are and make you come to your senses myself, but you and I both know my duty lies here._

_Besides, after you read this (and you'd better), I want you to think about it and make up your mind. Decide what is right and what is wrong. You are mature and awesome enough to realize those things and you should. Think about it, tiger._

_Also, there are so many great things you've missed! The others still think you're on that fake mission... And no one found out about us. See? I can keep a secret._

_But... You've missed so much... When you do return (and I'm positive you will, cause you love Kung Fu and... me.. too much. Right?) I will have a lot to tell you. You're not going to escape it. I'm going to ramble and ramble about everything that happened while you were gone. And I've still not made you laugh yet - I promised you I would._

_Also, I want you to know... I've grown up a lot! This year without you made me open my eyes wide. Now I can see every single mistake I've made, and every good thing I've done, and it's the same with you. I love you so much, and now I feel so relieved, in a way. It's like I'm talking to you again, even though I'm only writing a letter and you aren't saying anything (but that's pretty much how it was before as well, so maybe that's why it feels close to what it used to be)._

_Anyways, there is one special thing I want to tell you. I truly hope you're reading this, because it's so important. _

_You've always done everything on your own. You never wanted anyone to help you, and you even pushed me aside (and letting you do this was my fault entirely). Being alone, on your own... It doesn't have to be that way, my love. Everything mother nature created has a pair. Has somewhere to belong. A tree does not have only one leaf - it has hundreds. The tree itself is not the only one on Earth - there are millions. _

_Could a house be called a house if it only had one wall? Would a flower be beautiful if it only had one petal? Would you be happy if you were alone in this world?_

_I wish I could ask you this question in person... But, for now, I hope you will answer it for yourself. Maybe... Just maybe, you could give me a sign that you are alright, and that you read my letter. I feel I am sending it correctly, and that it will reach you. I just know it... Your Majesty, my tiger._

_All my love, your little dork._

As soon as he finished, Po threw the pen away, grabbed the greatly important letter, and hurriedly exited his room. He found Zeng and ordered him to deliver the message to one certain place, before marching back to his room. He knew she was there. Maybe not for long, but he just knew it. And, after a long and painful year, his heart didn't ache.

Smiling as he entered his room, the Dragon Warrior's eyes fell on the one leaf that was still lying on the floor, forgotten. He grabbed it with a small frown, realizing that it was just like the others. Feeling at ease, Po went to his window and let the leaf fall down to the ground, on top of the others, where it belonged.

_**You don't have to do anything on your own. I'm here for you. And I'll always be.**_


End file.
